


Следующим утром, ночью ранее

by archeoptah, damn_marina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And a happy ending, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mrs. Hudson schemes, New Year's Eve, a bit of angst, a bit of smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_marina/pseuds/damn_marina
Summary: У миссис Хадсон план:1) Привлечь мальчиков ромовым тортом и глинтвейном;2) Убедиться, что они заметили омелу;3) Прогнать их наверх;4) Ну... нам же не нужно раскрывать все подробности, не так ли?5) Изводить их, пока они не разберутся в этом, как взрослые;6) Сверить записи с миссис Тёрнер.





	Следующим утром, ночью ранее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After, the Night Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111128) by [DoubleNegative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative). 



— Миссис Хадсон, ради бога, _закройте шторы_ , — простонал Шерлок с дивана, где он лежал, зажав голову меж двух подушек на манер сэндвича. Джон согласно прохныкал с кресла. Обжигающе яркий свет утреннего солнца просачивался в зажмуренные глаза Джона с безжалостными намерениями. Его желудок угрожающе заурчал. Он не ел последние несколько часов, но это не казалось значимым. Прошлая ночь была сплошной чередой ошибок, и сейчас он расплачивался за них стократ.  
Миссис Хадсон цыкнула.  
— Но за окном так красиво и светло, а тут ужасно темно и угрюмо. Я подумала, что вы, мальчики, порадуетесь солнышку, — весело сказала она. — К тому же, наступил новый год! Новые старты, возможность начать всё сначала — это моё любимое время года. А вы как считаете? — Она быстро прошла от окон на лестничную площадку, и Джон услышал звук, который ни с чем не спутаешь, — звук того, как пылесос включили в розетку и выкатили на ковёр.  
— Миссис Хадсон, пожалуйста, не надо, — сказал Джон, не в силах скрыть мольбу в голосе.  
— Не волнуйся, дорогой, я знаю, что мне не нужно. Я не ваша домработница и всё такое. Но я подумала, что вы были бы не против начать новый год на хорошей ноте. С _чистого_ листа, — добавила она, с неодобрением взглянув на горку того, что, как был достаточно уверен Джон, было совиной погадкой.  
Вместе с тем пылесос ожил с таким громким рёвом, который, как прежде полагал Джон, был доступен только реактивным истребителям и в панике бегущим бизонам. Он издал отчаянный стон и ещё сильнее свернулся калачиком в кресле. Он действительно считал, что избавился от подобного ещё в университете, но, очевидно, с возрастом его навык принятия решений не улучшился настолько, как он надеялся. Шерлок на диване стенал, и голые пальцы его ног подёргивались от беспомощных страданий. У него получилось остаться в большей части одежды, но вот носки давно исчезли. Джон слабо понадеялся, что миссис Хадсон не найдёт их. С другой стороны, может, так ей и надо. Рубашка самого Джона была почти не расстёгнута и перекрутилась на его теле, причиняя неудобства. Он повернулся в кресле, пытаясь распутаться так, чтобы от большого количества движений не вернулась тошнота.

***

— Эй, мальчики, — позвала миссис Хадсон, стоя в дверях. — Я подумала, что мы можем немного повеселиться в Новый год, поэтому сделала торт и глинтвейн.  
— Спасибо, миссис Ха, звучит отлично, — сказал Джон. — Я разбужу Шерлока, и мы скоро спустимся.  
— Я не сплю, — был ответ с дивана, где Шерлок провёл последние три часа, закрыв глаза и подперев подбородок руками, на вид погружённый в крепкий сон.  
— Конечно нет, — сказал Джон. — Я знаю, что ты ел всего лишь вчера, но думаю, сможешь осилить немного торта?  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и поднялся, потянув за манжеты и поправив рубашку.  
— Полагаю, что да. Это порадует миссис Хадсон.  
Джон закатил глаза и направился к двери.  
— Какая самоотверженность.

***

Хоть у него и раскалывалась голова, Джон заставил себя немного выпрямиться в кресле. Устраиваясь поудобнее, он случайно задел больное место на спине и вздрогнул. Ох. Дверная ручка. Точно. Он сказал, что останется след, не так ли? Тогда это казалось уморительно смешным. А сейчас это ещё один источник боли в и без того длинном списке.  
На другой стороне комнаты Шерлок перевернулся на спину, очевидно поморщившись, и в процессе его рубашка сползла, открыв тёмно-фиолетовую отметину у основания шеи. Шерлок снова повернулся, на этот раз уже на бок, и отметина скрылась, прежде чем Джон успел повнимательнее её рассмотреть.  
Миссис Хадсон зашла с пылесосом, решительно водя им по полу вокруг кресла Джона и под ним, не обращая внимание ни на то, как техника врезается в ножки мебели, ни на скорчившееся в гримасе боли лицо Джона.  
— Она садистка, — прошептал Джон, когда женщина скрылась из виду, а звон в его ушах стал почти терпимым. — Когда наша домовладелица стала садисткой?  
— Не удивляйся, Джон, — произнес Шерлок голосом, слабо напоминающим его обычный возвышенный тон. — Ты наверняка помнишь про тех американских головорезов из ЦРУ. И она присутствовала на казни собственного мужа, если что. А после этого пила чай с друзьями и испекла мне печенье. Малиновое песочное печенье. И глазом не моргнула.  
— _Пожалуйста_ , хватит говорить о еде, — взмолился Джон. Его желудок снова взбунтовался, но мужчина не допускал даже мысли о том, чтобы сдвинуться с места.  
— Не могу решить, что ужаснее, — продолжил Шерлок, будто и не слышал. А может, это и правда было так: подушки, меж которых он всё ещё сжимал голову, должно быть, приглушали звуки окружающего мира. — То, что у меня действительно _похмелье_ , или то, что _миссис Хадсон_ споила нас обоих, но при этом сама осталась трезвой. — Голос его звучал расстроенно, словно Холмс пережил настоящее предательство.

***

Миссис Хадсон, как оказалось, приготовила не абы какой торт, а ромовый торт, пропитанный таким количеством алкоголя, что Джон удивился тому, что они не ели выпечку ложками. Глинтвейн тоже ударял в голову, и Джон пожалел о том, что не поужинал должным образом. Кусочек торта и бокал глинтвейна — и мир вокруг начал расплываться и подёргиваться дымкой. Было очевидно, что на Шерлока, сидевшего рядом за кухонным столом, это возымело тот же эффект. Его жесты стали более широкими, голос — эмоциональным, его обычно собранная поза — расслабленной. Джон мог проследить, как на него действует спиртное, по румянцу, медленно раскрашивавшему его щёки. Это зрелище было неожиданно возбуждающим.  
Джон поменял позу, чувствуя жар в теле, вызванный не только глинтвейном. Секс у них с Шерлоком был всего несколько раз и исключительно после дел, вызывавших всплеск адреналина. Каждый раз это было спонтанно, страстно, безумно, и никогда, никогда не упоминалось потом. Джон не видел Шерлока полностью обнажённым, но было легко представить, как румянец с его щёк и шеи перейдёт и на грудь, усиливаясь вместе с возбуждением.  
Джон снова поменял позу, на этот раз с большим трудом, и заставил себя прислушаться к комментарию миссис Хадсон о новогодней передаче по телевизору. Он не мог позволить себе подобный ход мыслей — ни сейчас, ни возможно, когда-либо вообще. Шерлок, как он ясно дал понять, был женат на своей работе. Хоть он иногда изменял ей с Джоном, не было основания считать это чем-то кроме подарка по особому случаю. Чем-то, чем можно насладиться в процессе, о чём можно вспомнить в душе, но на что не стоит рассчитывать.  
Он сделал ошибку, взглянув на Шерлока. Волосы Шерлока были взлохмачены, он снял пиджак и закатал рукава. Шерлок вздёрнул бровь, поймав взгляд Джона, и уголок его рта приподнялся в подобии ухмылки. Чёрт бы его побрал. Было ясно, что Шерлок точно знал, о чём думал Джон, и упивался его замешательством. Шерлок придвинул бокал, позволив пальцам скользить вверх-вниз по его ножке, от чего кровь Джона вскипела в жилах.  
 _Ладно_. Это игра для двоих.  
Джон намеренно медленно облизнул губы и раздвинул ноги, коленом коснувшись бедра Шерлока. Он почувствовал, как Шерлок напрягся, но потом заставил себя расслабиться. Отлично.  
— Миссис Хадсон, не могли бы вы положить мне ещё кусочек? — спросил Джон, подвинув тарелку. Возможно, есть с утра столько торта, пропитанного алкоголем, было не лучшей идеей, но конкретно в тот момент Джону было всё равно.  
Он не спеша ел торт, прикрывая глаза с каждым кусочком, медленно двигая вилку между губ и слизывая капельки сахарной глазури с ладони. Вновь встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, Джон отметил, что зрачки у того были расширены и виден был лишь тонкий ободок серебристо-зелёной радужной оболочки.  
Джон недолго радовался победе, потому что мгновением позже Шерлок опустил руку под стол и легко провёл вверх по шву его джинсов, остановив пальцы на его бедре.  
— Ой, мальчики, — с хихиканьем сказала миссис Хадсон. — Вы сидите прямо под омелой! Я, должно быть, забыла её снять.  
— Не понимаю, почему считают, что побег ядовитого растения способствует романтическим интерлюдиям, — хмыкнув, резко ответил Шерлок. — Это растение-паразит, вызывающее расстройство желудка при употреблении внутрь. Едва ли романтично.  
Джон закатил глаза. _Как обычно._ Поэтому Джон не смог сдержать тихий удивлённый вздох, когда Шерлок рывком притянул его к себе мгновение спустя, вовлекая в грубый поцелуй, как только миссис Хадсон отвернулась, чтобы достать что-то из буфета. Как бы то ни было, Джон не собирался упускать такую возможность. Он жадно углубил поцелуй, ощутив привкус корицы и вина, пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Шерлока и потянул их. Шерлок с неохотой отодвинулся ровно перед тем, как миссис Хадсон повернулась к ним, держа новую бутылку вина. Даже под воздействием алкоголя чувство времени у Шерлока было безупречно.  
— Мальчики, вам налить ещё? — весело спросила миссис Хадсон. Если она и заметила их покрасневшие губы и учащённое дыхание, она не подала виду, просто наполнила бокалы, не дожидаясь ответа. Джон тяжело вздохнул про себя.  
Он не удержался и опустил руку под стол, проведя по бедру Шерлока и остановив пальцы, едва коснувшись стояка Шерлока. Он задержал пальцы, пока Шерлок не поёрзал от прикосновения, и провёл ими чуть дальше, сжав ладонью меж его ног. Шерлок издал приглушённый вздох, тут же прикрыв его кашлем; его пальцы, сжимавшие ножку бокала, подрагивали.  
Ничем хорошим это кончиться не могло. Если они продолжат в том же духе, то не смогут подняться по лестнице, не говоря уж о чём-нибудь... требующем больших усилий.

***

— Ты должен принести нам парацетамол, — сказал Шерлок, вырвав Джона из воспоминаний.  
— Сам иди. Я не сдвинусь, — был ответ.  
— Да, но ты же доктор. Ты дал _клятву_ помогать страдающим.  
— Хм, я уверен, что она не относится к случаям, когда я в таком же состоянии. Однако хорошая попытка. — Он повернулся в кресле, ещё немного выпрямившись. Парацетамол был бы очень кстати, и Джон бы убил за большой стакан воды, но... только если бы ему не пришлось пройти трудный путь по квартире, чтобы его добыть. Когда Джон выпрямил ноги, он обнаружил больше синяков. Он вспомнил, как резко опустился на колени, что ощущалось резким и грубым, но сейчас эти ушибы казались... излишними, по крайней мере на ногах мужчины среднего возраста, находившегося в комнате без ковра. Тем не менее, есть то, что стоит нескольких синяков.  
Миссис Хадсон вернулась через несколько минут с ведром чистящих средств, шваброй и чайником, от которого исходил необычайный аромат. Джон никогда не предполагал, что наступит день, когда даже запах чая будет вызывать у него приступы тошноты, но, очевидно, всё когда-то бывает в первый раз.  
— Я решила, что ещё немного приберусь, — сообщила миссис Хадсон. — И, возможно, посмотрю телевизор. Ведь сегодня весь день показывают Конни Принц. Из разряда «Новый год, новый ты». Я скучаю по этому шоу.  
— Миссис Хадсон, — сказал Шерлок со всем терпением, на которое был способен. — Не могли бы вы сделать это чуть позже? Или, ну, понимаете, вообще не делать — вы не нашла домработница и мы не требуем от вас того, чтобы вы вычищали весь дом.  
— Ох, нет, дорогой, я совсем не против этого, — радостно ответила она. — Сегодня я в настроении, ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
— Но... ладно, у нас похмелье. Перебрали глинтвейна. А запахи и звуки... хм, нам переносить затруднительно.  
— Почему бы тогда вам обоим не подняться наверх и не отдохнуть как следует? — предложила она, включив телевизор. — Вы наверняка не выспались прошлой ночью.  
Джон полюбопытствовал, как много она услышала после того, как они ушли. Или, что важнее, сколь многое она заметила до их ухода. Он думал, что они были осторожны, но, с другой стороны, он был пьян и всегда подозревал, что их домовладелица прозорливее, чем кажется. Вот чёрт.

***

Передача началась, а миссис Хадсон всё продолжала свой монолог, но Джон не задумывался над происходившим на экране или над тем, что говорила их домовладелица. Он сделал ещё глоток вина, пытаясь успокоиться, несмотря на теплоту между ног и пьянящее ощущение тела Шерлока, напрягшегося под его рукой. Если они в ближайшее время не найдут способа подняться наверх, ему останется спонтанно загореться или нагнуть Шерлока прямо над кухонным столом, разбив фарфор миссис Хадсон и разрушив её лучшие чувства.  
Он заставил себя убрать руку с колена Шерлока, пользуясь моментом, чтобы устроить поудобнее собственный ноющий стояк, прежде чем вернуть обе руки на стол.  
— Кажется, я пас, миссис Ха. У меня нет сил.  
Джон бы удивился твердости своего голоса, если бы ему не пришлось схватиться за край стола, чтобы не качаться, когда он поднялся.  
— Конечно, дорогой, — отозвалась она. — Я и сама очень устала, пришло время для моих травяных капель. Я просто не представляю, как эти молодые люди продолжают это делать.  
Она обошла стол, за которым всё ещё сидел Шерлок — его руки ровно и жёстко лежали на столе, — и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
— Счастливого Нового года, дорогой Шерлок. Мы ведь поговорим завтра об этом странном пятне на ковре?  
— Великолепно, — отозвался Шерлок своим обычным сухим тоном.  
Ничто не указывало на то, что он себя не полностью контролировал, кроме лёгкого покачивания, когда он поднялся, но Джон видел, как расширились его зрачки, услышал мягкий вздох, когда их плечи соприкоснулись. Джону в том, что он спал с Шерлоком, это возбуждение, когда он наконец видел его уже не так хорошо себя контролирующим, ослабевшим от желания, нравилось больше всего. И пусть это случалось изредка — после особенно трудных дел, например, или после того, как их обоих споила обманчиво заботливая домовладелица — ну, это было лучше, чем ничего.  
Джон позволил миссис Хадсон выставить их обоих за дверь; каждый нерв в его теле горел от алкоголя и возбуждения, когда он поднимался по ступеням с Шерлоком, прижимавшимся к нему.  
— Ты за это заплатишь, Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, так близко, что Джон мог почувствовать его дыхание на своем ухе.  
Джон не стал скрывать свою дрожь, сильнее вцепившись в перила, позволив себе на мгновение окунуться в тепло тела Шерлока.  
— Боже, надеюсь, что да, — ответил он.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо подтолкнул его в спину, вытащил полы рубашки Джона из штанов и провёл ладонями вниз по обнажённой коже талии Джона.  
— _Поторопись_.  
— Я _пьян_ , Шерлок, — отозвался Джон, пытаясь не показать, как он зависим сейчас от перил. — У меня... Я бы не хотел упасть.  
Он хихикнул, ощутив внезапное головокружение.  
— Это было бы очень плохой прелюдией, — он запнулся, достигнув лестничной площадки; Шерлок следовал по пятам. — Худшей прелюдией.  
Шерлок, громко нетерпеливо фыркнув, втолкнул Джона в дверь, и, захлопнув её за ними, прижал его к ней, прямо к дверной ручке.  
— Мне не нужны _прелюдии_. Мне нужен _ты_.  
Он говорил, практически выплёвывая каждое слово.  
— Проклятье, Шерлок, эта дверная ручка упирается прямо мне в спину, — простонал Джон, пытаясь вывернуться боком из оков обнимающих его рук Шерлока и его губ на ключице. — О, Боже... Это... _Ох_.  
Его бёдра непроизвольно дёргались, когда зубы Шерлока царапали его шею, а пальцы всё время натыкались на пуговицы рубашки Джона.  
— Я не понимаю, зачем ты носишь столько _рубашек_ , — проговорил Шерлок, раздраженно стягивая сорочку Джона.  
— Главным образом, чтобы позлить тебя, — ответил Джон и, затаив дыхание, вцепился пальцами в задницу Шерлока, бесстыдно притираясь к нему. Ответный стон Шерлока сжигал его изнутри. Боже, этот _звук_.  
Шерлок, решив, по-видимому, что снимать все рубашки Джона — это пустая трата драгоценного времени, просто расстегнул пуговицу и обхватил губами сосок прямо через ткань сорочки. Джон откинул голову к двери и громко застонал от прикосновения языка Шерлока к чувствительной коже.  
— Господе Иисусе, — выдохнул он.  
Он провел рукой по волосам Шерлока и, потянув, заставил снова выпрямиться, втянул в грубый, развязный поцелуй, настойчиво кусая и вылизывая. Он поцеловал и лизнул горло Шерлока, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы поставить засос на шее, а затем снова поцеловал его.  
— Боже, _Джон_ , — прошептал Шерлок, разрывая поцелуй и прижимаясь лбом к Джону, тяжело дыша.  
Джон не ответил, он лишь толкнулся бёдрами к Шерлоку, от чего его глаза закрылись, потом он неожиданно развернул их так, что теперь Шерлок оказался прижат к двери, крепко удерживаемый, его глаза распахнулись от удивления и возбуждения. Джон ухмыльнулся при виде этого, а затем опустился на колени и потёрся щекой о внушительную выпуклость, искажавшую безупречные линии брюк Шерлока.  
— Джон, хватит _дразнить_ , — попросил Шерлок, и голос его был прерывистым и слабым.  
— М-м-м... Проси лучше, — откликнулся Джон, расстегивая молнию Шерлока и обхватывая губами его член через мягкий хлопок белья. Его рот наполнился слюной от желания ощутить вкус Шерлока, но он не мог не заставить того немного поработать ради этого.  
— Боже, _пожалуйста_ , — произнес Шерлок, почти скуля от желания.  
Джон усмехнулся и сжалился: высвободил наконец его член и заглотил единым плавным движением. Шерлок ахнул, его пальцы царапнули дверь за мгновение до того, как легли на голову Джона, сжимаясь и разжимаясь в его волосах. Звуки, издаваемые Шерлоком, ощущение его жара на языке, бесплодные попытки дёрнуть бедрами — это было больше, чем Джон мог выдержать.  
Он потянулся одной рукой, чтобы расстегнуть собственную ширинку и приспустить брюки, с облегчением вздохнув, когда наконец взял себя в руки. Он дрочил жёстко, без намека на нежность, расходуя всю концентрацию на то, чтобы заставить Шерлока скулить и стонать, его колени — подгибаться, и выкрикнуть имя Джона, когда он кончал. Джон последовал за ним через несколько секунд, вжавшись лицом в живот Шерлока, чтобы заглушить свой крик.  
Смутно и запоздало ему пришло в голову, что они издавали довольно много шума. Оставалось надеяться, что миссис Хадсон уже приняла свои травяные капли, и сослаться на них в случае чего.

***

В конце концов им удалось добраться до кухни, где Джон, не изменяя старой привычке, взял парацетамол и стаканы с водой для них обоих.  
Когда они удобно устроились за столом, потягивая воду и избежав возможности быть услышанными на фоне энергичной критики Конни Принц в адрес гостя, Джон решился озвучить свои подозрения.  
— Мне кажется... миссис Хадсон пытается спровоцировать нас на что-то. Выпивка и омела прошлой ночью, а сегодня всё выглядело так, будто она пытается уложить нас в постель. Вместе.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Конечно да. Она годами старается, чтобы я «с кем-нибудь остепенился». Ты ей нравишься, она считает, что ты мне подходишь. Ей это кажется логичным.  
Джон собрался с духом.  
— А с твоей точки зрения?  
На мгновение, Джон мог поклясться в этом, в выражении лица Шерлока что-то промелькнуло (Сожаление? Тоска? Задумчивость?), сменившись обычной маской спокойствия.  
— Забота не приносит пользы, — сухо сказал Шерлок, вышел из-за стола и направился в свою комнату.  
— Верно, — пробормотал Джон. — Конечно.  
Он ушел к себе через несколько минут, достал чистую одежду, принял душ, помастурбировал, абсолютно точно _не_ думая о том, каким голосом Шерлок произносил его имя накануне или как Шерлок умолял Джона касаться его — будто хотел его. Будто нуждался в нём.

***

Они оттирались одним из носков Шерлока, что было бы непростительно, будь он трезв.  
— Если миссис Хадсон так реагирует на мой эксперимент с кофе, тогда представить не могу, что она легко отнесётся к потёкам спермы на двери, — сказал Шерлок с тихим смешком, стаскивая второй носок и также пуская его в дело. — Хотя следы брызг _действительно_ завораживают.  
— Секундочку, твой эксперимент с кофе? — спросил Джон. — Я думал, ты пролил его.  
Шерлок хмыкнул, и Джон заметил, как дёрнулись уголки его рта.  
— Всё эксперимент.  
«Включая, возможно, и это», — подумал Джон с замиранием сердца. _Сексуальное влечение взрослого мужчины-бисексуала на различных стадиях интоксикации_ или что-нибудь похожее. Дополненное монографией, без сомнения.  
Они еле добрались до гостиной, прежде чем упасть. Шерлок бухнулся на диван и почти сразу провалился в сон, тихо посапывая, что Джон, находясь в блаженстве после оргазма, посчитал умилительным. Джон устроился в кресле со смутной надеждой бодрствовать, пока хоть немного не протрезвеет, но вскоре тоже заснул, посапывая вместе с Шерлоком.

***

Наконец уборочное безумие миссис Хадсон рассеялось, или она просто отказалась от своего плана управлять их взаимоотношениями через стратегическое мытьё окон. Она спустилась обратно, милосердно выключила Конни Принц, прежде чем уйти, и предоставила возможность Джону и Шерлоку вернуться в гостиную, когда они захотят. Джон бесцельно побродил по кухне и гостиной, приготовил тост и забыл съесть его, слушая, как Шерлок расхаживает по своей комнате, начинает сообщение в блоге и тут же отменяет его. Наконец Шерлок появился, обогнул Джона и направился к своему стулу. Джон, как обычно, поставил чайник на них обоих, и если Шерлок и пытался с особой осторожностью не соприкоснуться с ним пальцами, принимая кружку, Джон не обратил на это внимания.  
Что-то странное висело в воздухе, ощущалось сильнее, чем предыдущим утром, но Джон решил, что это из-за его попытки поговорить на кухне. Он нарушил их не объявленные правила, даже только намекая на мысль об отношениях. Он спугнул Шерлока, и значит, больше никаких случайных прикосновений, никаких оценивающих взглядов, пока Шерлок не восстановит своё равновесие.  
В то же время... у него были прежние удобства: у него был чай, кресло и ужасный детективный роман, странный капризный сосед по квартире, погрузившийся в работу в неудобной позе в кресле напротив. Этого могло быть достаточно.  
Обойдя его, Шерлок проигнорировал чай и с раздражением устроился в своём кресле, неудобно положив ногу на ногу. Он щеголял во вчерашних пижаме и халате, а его волосы были влажными после душа, и Джон делал всё возможное, чтобы его игнорировать. В конце концов Шерлок успокоился, подтянул колени к груди, положив на них подбородок, пока он изучал Джона, щуря глаза. Он напоминал какую-то очень подозрительную сову-переростка, и Джону пришлось бороться с улыбкой, пока он притворялся, что читает.  
— _Ты_ не думаешь, что забота бесполезна, — наконец объявил Шерлок, подтянув колени ближе и обняв их.  
Очевидно, что этот разговор длился у него в голове по крайней мере последние пятнадцать минут, и только теперь он соблаговолил подключить к нему кого-то ещё. Джон понимал, что должен бы уже привыкнуть к подобному (это шло рука об руку с привычкой Шерлока разговаривать с ним, когда его не было дома), но он всё равно каждый раз предоставлял ему эту паузу.  
— Ну нет, — осторожно ответил Джон и отложил книгу. Было бы лучше, если бы он смог смириться с этим. — Я... Мне нравятся люди, Шерлок. И забота... Это то, что делают друзья, даже если ты не всегда можешь действительно помочь с чем-то.  
— Ты заботишься обо мне, — фраза не была сформулирована как вопрос, но Джон был уверен, что это именно он.  
— Конечно. Мы же друзья, идиот. Ты знаешь это.  
— _Почему_ ты заботишься обо мне? Я тебе нравлюсь, но почему? Это не может быть чем-то, что «просто происходит», — сказал Шерлок, и его голос окрасился в равной степени презрением и замешательством. Джон вздохнул.  
— Ты мне нравишься, потому что тебя невозможно _не_ любить. Ты неординарный, ты гениальный, ты невероятно шикарен в костюмах, даже когда мы бродим по илу Темзы, и, несмотря на всё это, наша жизнь никогда не казалась тебе скучной. Ты невоспитанный и невнимательный к другим, и чертовски забавный, и я просто... — он замолчал, хмуро глядя на Шерлока, который чуть ли не светился под потоком похвалы. — Это ведь просто предлог, чтобы заставить меня говорить тебе комплименты.  
— Ну, есть немного, — признался Шерлок. — Не стесняйся, продолжай.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
— С чего это вдруг?  
Шерлок опустил взгляд к своим коленям.  
— Я обидел тебя в тот раз, на кухне. Я не хотел.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, что ты не специально. Я просто... Я надеялся, что, возможно, учитывая время, которые мы провели вместе, и... всё остальное, это... — Он остановился, перевёл дыхание, собрал своё мужество. — Я никогда не хотел быть просто твоим другом, или твоим соседом, или твоим блоггером, или кем-то вроде этого. Но если ты не хочешь этого, тогда всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, не беспокойся.  
Шерлок прищурился.  
— Ты ведь потратил много времени, объясняя всем и каждому, что мы просто друзья и ты не гей.  
— Но я и не натурал, — ответил Джон. — Думаю, я ясно дал это понять, отсасывая с таким энтузиазмом.  
— Ты продолжал смотреть на женщин, — запротестовал Шерлок, — И приглашать их на свидания. И орал на _меня_ , когда свидания заканчивались неудачно.  
Джон вздохнул. Шерлок был прав.  
— Я знаю. Потому что я люблю женщин, и... гораздо проще пригласить на свидание женщину, чем мужчину. Но... это не то, о чем я, эм. Думал. Когда, знаешь, я...  
— Мастурбировал, — подсказал Шерлок.  
— Да, — ответил Джон, стараясь не краснеть. Он отсасывал этому мужчине, причём с большим энтузиазмом. Не должно было составить труда признаться в том, что у него потом были фантазии об этом. Он заставил себя встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком. Стало ясно, что Шерлок до сих пор не знал, о чём Джон пытался сказать. — Я думаю о _тебе_ , Шерлок. Я не могу _перестать_ думать о тебе.  
— О, — произнес Шерлок. По-видимому, он на мгновение смутился, прежде чем пришёл к выводу.— Ну, так как все твои недавние сексуальные контакты были со мной, и, поскольку легче построить фантазию на жизненном опыте, чем на одном только воображении, это логично ...  
— Я мечтал о тебе с того самого дня, как переехал.  
Шерлок закрыл рот с отчётливо слышимым щелчком, и Джон на мгновение поздравил себя с тем, что благополучно лишил Шерлока Холмса дара речи, а после вернулся к переживаниям из-за давно запланированного объяснения своему соседу по квартире. Шерлок потратил ещё несколько минут просто глядя на него и моргая, и Джон почти видел, как в его голове вращаются шестеренки, когда он пытался оценить заново каждое их взаимодействие.  
— О, — сказал он наконец.  
— Да, — тихо сказал Джон, переместившись по комнате так, чтобы оказаться перед Шерлоком, и поднял его руки, обхватывавшие колени. Он смиренно ожидал, пока напряжение медленно покидало тело Шерлока, пока он распрямлял ноги, потом сел чуть ровнее, потом, наконец, встретился с Джоном взглядом и слегка сжал его ладони.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, не осознавая, как была скована напряжением его спина, поочередно поднял сначала одну, потом другую руку Шерлока к своим губам и нежно поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Он осторожно опустился между ног Шерлока, отпустив его руки, чтобы иметь возможность для начала скользнуть ладонью по шее Шерлока и привлечь его для поцелуя.  
На сей раз это не было безумным, не было отчаянным. Джон обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонями, будто держал что-то драгоценное, и Шерлок ухватился за руки Джона как за спасательный круг. Они пили друг друга осторожными глотками, дразнили лёгкими касаниями губ и языков, и для Джона это было словно первый поцелуй и тысячи поцелуев в одном. Это было знакомо, это было ново, и он думал, что если бы ему не пришлось никогда останавливаться, он бы умер счастливым человеком.  
Наконец Шерлок отстранился, чтобы спрятать лицо на шее Джона, и прошептал:  
— Чего ты хочешь, Джон?  
Прикосновения губ Шерлока к коже послали жидкий огонь по его венам.  
— Этого. Пожалуй, навсегда, — ответил Джон. — Но, если честно, мои колени начинают побаливать, так что я хотел бы пригласить тебя в нормальную постель, с матрацем, снять всю твою одежду и продолжить этот разговор в таком духе. Это...ты хочешь этого?  
— М-м-м, я могу придумать довольно много того, чего хочу, — сказал Шерлок, и от его голоса кожа Джона покрылась мурашками. — Но начать мы можем с этого. 


End file.
